


Ai

by Allyyie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Gangs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyyie/pseuds/Allyyie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Primary mission, to infiltrate the darkness of the city call end zone. Find and get information on the red cloud brothers to bring them to justice." Get in and get out without people finding out what and who you really are. If only it was the simple. AU. NaruSasu...Ai Naruto...Human Sasuke.</p><p>Warning!; Not beta'ed, but will be in the future!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1+1= Ai

"Tell me your primary function Ah-226713." The robotic recording asked automatically, as the sensor picked up its presence. There was a long pause as the computer waited for what it needed to hear for verification to open the adjacent door that is hidden in the back of the overly dark from somewhere. It changed it's place with ever person that walks it.

"To protect, serve and uphold AH law." The voice was flat, not hinting at any emotion as the Ai waited for confirmation.

"Voice, retina and structure verified." The door hiss as it opened, the different locks shaking the floor a little, hardly noticable to a human. Finally allowing some light into the room, nothing else needed to be said as the male Ai walked out the door and into an awaiting lab. The lab was like all the others; line with Ai sleep chambers that circled around the silver and black repair chair that sat in the middle of the room. The only other occupant was the silver hair scientist that was currently checking the data on some of the other ODAI.

Walking to the chair the Ai brought his hand up to his neck, waiting for the fake piece of skin to open up. The brushing some of the black hair away to avoid it getting caught on the wire the Ai connected himself to the chair.

"Hm, it look like you're in good condition-" The silvernet said looking up from his holographic tablet, all the while still typing and pushing away at the screen. Pulling the seat from under the near by desk the scientist seat and rolled himself over to the repair chair.

"What's your reason for being here Ah-226713?" The blue robotic eyes were open, updating its program as well as gathering information. The blue cornea glowed as it adjust and readjusted his eyes programs to fit better with the mission.

"Authorized update and maintinence."Finally shifting to look at the other male the Ai took in the familiar looking man, who hasn't changed in the five year since the Ai has been created.

"Changing careers?" Clicking his tongue the scientist raised an eyebrow as an eye rolled over the screen that was spitting different information at him at once. It was amazing a human could keep up with the amount of information and data at one time with just glances at the screen.

"Negative sir, subterfuge." The answer is atomic and bland. The scientist could only look on as the black hair turned in to a light blond color and the sun-kissed tan skin changing from it's once pale light color. Three identical scars forming on each cheek.

"What did I say about calling me sir, I'm not that old, you know my name." From the light tone it was enough to convince the Ai that the human feelings was indeed not hurt despite how it was said.

"Of'corse Kakashi." Nodding in the humans direction then going back to his information. The case file were extensive.

"What is you mission?" Breaking away from the file the Ai thought for a moment to get everything all together before laying out the plan.

"I am to get that information from you, I have only received the data I will need to infiltrate." Quick-simple, there was nothing more to it than that. Kakashi sighed running his hand though his sliver locks, as he looked over pacific files.

"You are to blend into the darkness of the city called end zone...men as already sent word of a new super power gang luna-short for the lunatic fox. Lucky for us the leader was capture and put into sleeping by our men without his gang noticing. That explain your change in looks by the way-" Kakashi cut off looking around the lab then back to the tablet that is resting on his lap.

"It was said the leader...um...Naruto Uzumaki, was given an audience with the red cloud brothers. This could be big, to finally end the drug trade and prostitution rings they run around the world. You are to become Naruto Uzumaki and go to that audience to get ask much information as you can." Letting out a breath Kakashi looked over at the quite Ai.

"May I inquire about the information?" The Ai asked pulling the ID( information and data) cord back into his neck.

"You may."

"What of the rest of the gang? I may have human Naruto's information and status but I can not manipulate his personality without knowing him or having his momeries...will those be implanted as well?" The chair hiss into a sitting position as it moved to face Kakashi head on.

"Yes, we have the body in the sleep chamber. You will be able to get as much information as you can from that as well as understanding of who you will now be." Nodding the Ai waited for Kakashi to stand before going after him. The lab is connected to a volt storage room, most times it was empty. A guard sat on a metal chair that is built into the floor, preventing anyone from moving it as a weapon or anything else. The guard is a fighting Ai, made for keeping the peace.

The guard nodded to them as he pulled out a face idenfication pad and held it up to Kakashi face, it glowed green after a second of waiting. The guard move aside as the door opened, the room is dark and cold about 24f. The row of sleep chamber laid just under the floor surface, Kakashi led the way to the end of the row to the left where a bold NU is printed on the tented glass that shielded the body from unwanted onlookers.

The Ai knelt down, running his hand over the cool surface to revealed the sleeping face underneath. The face is calm as if the human was in a simple slumber and nothing more, reaching his hand up the Ai pulled at the fake skin once again bringing the cord to the slot next to the head. Running though the information there wasn't as much as the Ai thought would be there, maybe the humans mind was damaged. Given enough memory but not much for anything else or even past memories, he would have to make something up as he goes along or get access to another source of information from someone who knew Naruto Uzumaki.

"Did you get what you need?" Kakashi asked haven walked back over to the door.

"The information is sufficient." Pulling the cord back into his neck again the Ai walked to Kakashi and then they mad their way back to the other lab across the hall. Naruto's body will be taken to a maximum sleep facility to continue his forced slumber, dreams and all.

Kakashi motion for the Ai to get into the repair chair again, this time pulling out a different thicker cord the attached to the Ai inner ear. The program loaded, first softening the Ai skin tissue then covering some of the inside mechanics. Turning off the Ai and waiting for ten second before turning it back on. Blue eyes opened slowly as the body flex to get use to the new feel of it.

"Naruto?" The silvernet asked looking at the blank face, the morphed into a face spitting smile.

"Affirmative." A much higher emotional voice answered.

"Good, then it's time to get to work."

1+1=?


	2. 1+1= End Zone

Once again outside of the dark metal science Ai police building, the Ai couldn't help but pick at the human feeling skin. It was never necessary for him to look human, it was always been a benefit letting the law breaking humans know he is an Ai. And he is not to be messed with. Looking at the warm tan hand back and front, he continued to pick the skin. Amazing. He felt something he's only heard about, pain. The new sensitive skin cells were added for a more realistic Ai to go on mission such as this. But he knew he is the first to actually to be given human emotions. He is one of the newer model, the Ai-5x30. The only Ai's with a gender and self-awareness.

Naruto looked around for the car-ship they had given him to use. The darkness of the city is on a neighboring planet, with the right speed the car-ship would get him there within the hour. Pressing the key pad that sat on the pole that is grounded to the sidewalk, Naruto scanned his thumb and typed in his identification key. Knowing he would have to wait for a few seconds, the blond went over his memories. The constant flashes of a life he never had passed though his mind, slowly taken over him and molding him into the person he would need to be to pull this off.

Naruto blinked quieting his thoughts for the moment as the car-ship pulled up. The ship is blood-red with off-color of orange and blue, it seating one but could shift to seat up two four other if needed. Passing his hand over the panel that rested on the side of the car, the door hissed open upwards. Getting into the red body molding seat, Naruto focused on the controls. It was slandered console with an optional staring wheel as well as peddles, not needing any of those thing at the moment Naruto pull for the hologram screen that sat into the car-ship wheel. The display showed all the planet in the system-from Poseidon-six the waterfall plant to the outer reaches of zone one near the gas giant Maisses.

He need the planet End Zone -Seven, pulling up the right planet Naruto grabbed it pushing it back into the wheel. Accepting the command the car started up. Finally sitting back in his seat given it a sight push, the seat molded to his body allowing him to be as comfortable as possible. It would be another hour forty-five minutes and twelve seconds before he would be at his destination.

Might as well get some sleep until then.

1+1=?

" I swear to you I have know idea he was working with the scavengers." A voice pleaded. Hanging over the side of the building ledge. His right leg hanging in the air while his left was being held by a big auto-human (Auto-humans- Human who have been modified to be supers soldier, but long since discarded by the government.) in one of it's big hands. The auto-human lower face was covered, leaving the only thing on his face seen is his blue piecing eyes. The short shaggy black hair hanging down to his back. The bulky body covered in black shirt and commando pants littered with pockets.

"Hmm, you don't say." The hanging man looked over at the tired man, that is standing next to the silent auto-human. The man was none or his cruelty and odd behavior of insanity, with his pink eyes taking in ever moment . Ruko Lovi. A skinny male with light blond hair in a high pony tale. Very light brown skin made him a interesting sight to look at, or so he have been told many times throughout his life.

With a flick of his wrist, the auto-human holding the defenseless swung the man with one sharp movement. Hitting the floor inside the building before being swung back out the over the ledge.

"I will ask again, who are you working for?" The gargling noise coming from the busted mouth had the pink colored eyes blazing. Getting ready to flick his wrist again his hand was caught by a smaller one. The grip was stong, strong enough to hold the blond in place from making any other movements .Sin Allencard, Lovi noted looking over at the shorter male. Sin was a force to be recon with, despite his small stature. A straight mushroom style hair cut, the hair being pushed to the front of the boys head. Heterochromia iridium (both eyes having different colors) was the first thing people notice about the boy, one blue eye and the other gray. The dark circles showing the sleepless night working. He was wearing his favorite red and white stripped shirt, with back baggy shorts.

"That's enough, I have other things planned for him." Glancing over Sin's head. Lovi spotted the two figured walking in, the first takeing a seat while the other standing next to the now occupied chair.

"Yes sir, put him down on the floor Gio" Nodding the auto-man, did as he was told. Sitting the beaten man onto the floor with a soft thud. The window shield closed once everyone was safely inside.

"So what do we owe the pleasure?" Sin asked sitting across from the brothers. Looking over to Lovi and Gio who were making their way out. Take the beaten man to Marico.

The first brother is well none around all the Zones. Commanding millions of human, Itarens( insects like beings the has human traits and features) and other subspecies. Dark oxygen eyes looked around the big office space, before looking on to the fifteen year old Allencard. Uchiha Itachi. Standing at the hight of five foot eleven, he is a sight to behold. His dark brown hair stopping just past his shoulders, lean body that oozed gracefulness and power as he sat. Two identical scar under both eyes not taken away from his looks at all.

"My brother will be going to a dealing in a few hours, He want you to take care of all of the small details today." Throwing a large envelope onto the table, that was the first time the younger male moved an inch.

Uchiha Sasuke. None for getting his throat cut by his brother. It was no secret as what happened to the younger Uchiha, going though his rebel stage wanting to take over from his brother. Sneaking into Itachi room drunk one night with a blade in hand, Sasuke didn't notice brother wasn't in fact asleep. Only remember seeing his brother move so fast he's eyes couldn't follow. Itachi caught him into a head lock the knife now in his brother's hand. Leaving the young Uchiha sounding like bad chain smoker.

The only thing that saved the young Uchiha was the fact that Itachi love him to much to kill him. Or say Sin was told by the Uchiha brothers body guard, that use to work from him.

Looking away from the two brother to Sin picked up the folder, handing it off to Lovi who had returned moments before. He is use to dealing with the brothers. Be a little obedient and they leave you alone until they need you again.

"Sure."

1+1=?

"You have reached you destination." Cracking an eye open Naruto looked around him. It is dark out which it should be, all dark zones were small planets or moons either behind a gas giant or a bigger mother planet. Only getting direct sun light every other day and sometime none at all.

Running his hand over the windows surface, he watched as it shimmer going from tented to a clearer color. A large apartment building sat outside, one of the many Naruto owned on this planet. Taking a deep breath he waited for what was to come- from what the real Naruto's memories told him was to come that is.

The apartment door opened and a tall shaggy hair burnet walked out. He dressed in the gang colors, red, orange and bue...more red then Naruto own orange. The man looked around before coming to the car, taking a moment to continue looking around before finally opening the door. Looking for any threats around.

"Man where the fuck have you been?!" Flashes continued to come, each with different time and places but with the same male face in each.

"Good to know you were worried about my well-being Kiba." Kiba made a grunting noise reaching into the car and pulling Naruto out of the molded seat.

"Fuck man, I'm serious you just disappeared. I thought something happened to you, we were getting ready to shake down all the Zones." Taking in the dark shadow under Kiba's eyes as well as the twitching of the right eyelid and hands, Naruto realized other male was in fact terribly worried for him. probably on one of his coffee and smoking binges. Replicate emotion, reasonable response.

"Awe man I'm alright, you worry too much." Dropping his hand over his friend shoulders, he walked them towards the building. Inside was a normal fouler with a lot of different doors, some apartment doors and other dummy door just incase some unwanted company cames knocking.

Following Kiba into the elevator at the side next to one of the doors. They stud shoulder to shoulder neither having something to say at the moment. When the doors opened again they were on the second floor from the top, where most of they're meeting took place. Different member were scattered, most were in front of the screen that took up the front wall.

"Yo Naruto on the floor." It was amazing really. How each and every person stopped what they were doing in an instant, turning to them and dropping down to one knee with their hand in front of their face. One hand clutching their fist. Absolution. Studying the word and not find anything that really gave it meaning, Naruto came to the conclusion it is just a code word to see if there is deception.

"Absolution." That was all that was needed the room to erupt. Everyone either hugged him or just patted him on the back. Kiba did his best to hold them back, to give Naruto a bit of air to breathe.

"I told you man, we were all worried." Naruto smiled. If he truly was human he was sure he might have felt guilty for the deception.

Naruto waited for a few more minutes showing everyone he is alive and well before retiring to his room. With one last see you later Naruto patted Kiba on the shoulder, letting him know he wanted time for himself. Stepping back into the elevator, Naruto scanned his thumb as well as his right eye. Once the screen turn green the elevor started moving one floor up.

Knowing he would have to go back down in the next few hours, to attend the meeting with the meeting with the Uchiha brothers.

1+1=?

**Author's Note:**

> I have know idea what to say about this story, or why I thought of it. Hell I would rather be the one reading it then writing. This is a fair warning I HAVE KNOW IDEA WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS. I really don't, so the middle and ending hasn't even been thought of, And because of this story will be update once in a while. If I rush it, it will make no sence so I'm going to give myself time to figure things out.


End file.
